Which one are you?
by crazynightwatcher
Summary: After an accident, Raven's Mind Mirror has been shattered and the outcomes are not what she expected.


When Cyborg first entered the training room, he did not expect this. Raven and Robin were hanging upside down from the ceiling to from what appeared to be Robin's grappling gun. Now you would think "OMG HE'S TOATALLY GOING TO FREAK!" but no. This wasn't the first time Cyborg had to talk to the birds while they were training. Robin had agreed to Raven's request of him teaching her some martial arts. Cyborg learned a long time ago that when it came to the birds, its best to not question anything they do, unless you want to lose your sanity. So that's why when Cyborg entered the gym and found Raven and Robin upside down, he took a deep breath, shook his head and got straight to business.

"Guys, sorry to disturb your training session but-"

Cyborg stopped short when Robin held up a finger. He pointed at Raven. "Watch." Raven let go of the rope and Cyborg was about to rush over and catch her when he realized that she wasn't falling. No. she started slowly descending down with her arms above her head or under her head? Cyborg wasn't sure since she was upside down. When she reached the floor, she used her hands to support herself while she untangled her feet from the rope. After she successfully let go of the rope, she was now doing a handstand. Her left leg slowly moved towards the floor as she struggled to breathe. When her leg made contact with the floor she jumped upright, nearly crashing into the wall, nearly. Robin jumped down landing on both feet without a hint of a struggle whatsoever. Cyborg was considering changing his name from Robin to 'Cat', seeing how much agility he had.

"See? I told you it was easier without your cape." Robin smirked as walked over to a blushing Raven.

"Oh shut up." mumbled Raven. She blushed even redder when she spotted Cyborg clapping.

"Dudes, that was amazing! Raven I swear I don't know how you managed that without fracturing a bone or something!" If it was possible Raven blushed even more. When water exploded everywhere, Cyborg's comments stopped short. He gave them a puzzled look before Robin waved it off.

"Water bottle." When Cyborg gave them an even more confused look Robin continued, much to the dismay of Raven. "Compliments plus Raven equals power failure which is also equivalent to water bottles exploding. Which reminds me, I've got to go get another round of water bottles."

Cyborg sighed. He had to ask. The masked leader sighed as he looked back up to Cyborg.

"Anyways, what brings you down here?" Cyborg's facial features changed drastically. He smile was soon replaced by a glare only Raven could master.

"Beast Boy took my controller and he won't give it back." Now it was the birds turn to look confused. Whenever something like this happened, a pathetic chase took place in the tower and for the next 4 to 6 hours, the only things that the entire city could hear were: Give it back! It's not fair, I can't fly! Or Raven's personal favorite, "if you don't give it back, I'm going to chop off your fingers so you won't be able to play a game again! It was surprising how violent Cyborg could be when he wanted.

"I don't get. Why do you need us?" ask Robin. Cyborg nodded his head.

"Not you, her" Raven was now really confused. Why would Cy need her? Unless…

Raven's eyes grew wide as she realized what happened. Without any warning, Raven teleported herself, along with Cyborg to her room. Beast Boy shrieked in terror as Raven and Cyborg appeared out of nowhere. Before Raven could unleash her wrath, Beast Boy stumbled back and slammed into a table.

**IN SLOW MOTION**

Raven's mirror tipped towards the edge of the table.

Cyborg saw this and ran towards it in hope of catching it.

Beast Boy saw Cyborg running "towards him" and morphed into a pterodactyl.

The force from his flapping wings shook the table.

Cyborg reached the table.

It was too late.

**CRASH**

**IN NORMAL TIME SPEEDS**

Raven snapped out of her daze as Beast Boy, now in human form, ran down the hall. Cyborg looked at the broken mirror and back to Raven. When nothing happened he shrugged and left the room.

"BEAST BOY, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Raven knelt beside the mind mirror.

"Why didn't anything happen?" Almost as if on cue, Raven's vision became fuzzy. In her head, she heard voices, but they didn't belong to her.

"Finally were getting out!"

"This is bad, very bad."

"You know what's bad? Being stuck with you"

"Oh shut up!"

Suddenly, everything stopped, the voices, her headache, her blurry vision, everything.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven closed her eyes and chanted her spell over and over again until she felt at peace. When she opened her eyes she looked down at the floor. The broken mirror began glowing red. After a few minutes the color died down. She practically flew out of the room towards the gym.

Robin was mopping up the floor, when he started feeling dizzy. His eyelids felt heavy and the bench started looking very comfortable. Robin took a step forward. Big mistake. The whole world seemed to be spinning nonstop. When he stumbled down to the floor, he failed to notice his reflection in the body mirror next to him. The whites of his mask were blue. Robin started hyperventilating. His insides felt like they were on fire. All of a sudden he was kicked by some unknown force that sent him flying into the wall. His ribs felt like lead in his chest. His whole body jerked violently to all the sides.

When Raven finally reached the gym she felt all of the oxygen leave her lungs. Robin was on his knees with his head on the floor. His hands were clutching the sides of his head as he screamed in pain. Raven wasted no time as she moved to his side. When she placed a hand on his back she felt a wave of nausea pass through her. When she placed a second hand on his back she felt as if someone had forced knives down her throat. She let go of him as she backed into the wall in horror.

Robin's backed looked like something; no _someone_ was trying to burst out. Robin jerked to his left as the person inside him clawed at his ribs. He laid on his side as a hand thrust out of his back. Things were now exploding as Raven could only watch in absolute horror. All the noise had attracted the attention of the other Titans but when they reached the gym, they could only join Raven as they too watched in horror.

"Friend Raven, what I going on?!" Raven completely ignored Starfire as she heard the faint whisper of voices in her head. She was about to shut her emotions up when she realized that the voices were male. And they sounded VERY familiar. Her head whipped up to glare at Beast Boy. Without even thinking, Raven slapped BB in the face, hard.

"Do you have ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU DID?!" Beast Boy could only stare. Before Raven could continue screaming at the green Titan, Robin's voice brought their attention back to him. Robin was now in a sitting position. But the next image made Beast Boy loose his lunch. A pair of hands thrust out of his chest and then a face until the entire upper part of a body was sticking out of Robin's body. The 'person' placed his hands on the floor and forced himself up, trying to break through Robin's flesh.

In Raven's room the pieces of the broken mind mirror began to rearrange until the image of the letter 'R' was visible.

Back in the gym, Robin's body began glowing red. A flash of red was the last thing the Titans saw before darkness settled on them.

**All done. Wow this was a lot harder than I thought it would be. This story was dedicated to Bandicoot Sauce, JuneGrayson, meowarts, and rasalinafanforever. Thank you for reviewing my first story "Late Night Work" In response to your comment Bandicoot, yes I agree it was a bit desperate but I had to get your attention somehow didn't I? Anyways I'll keep your advice in mind for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.**


End file.
